Secrets
by Draconis Occidentalis
Summary: It's been a year since the Kishin was defeated, but Kid is being affected by insanity. He suspects Lord Death is hiding one more thing from him and his friends and he's right. I haven't thought of any pairings yet, but their will probably be some later
1. Chapter 1

Kid was panting from exhaustion, but it didn't matter. He kept running through the smoke, hoping to find his friends. "Liz, Patti!" he yelled, but could only see fire. No answer came. "Prussia! Germany! Russia!" he continued to yell. Nothing. "America! China! Japan! Please anyone answer!"

Tears started to fall down Kid's face and he fell to the ground, not caring that the fire was advancing on him. _Why did it come to this? Couldn't things have been peaceful?_

He closed his eyes, waiting for death to come. He didn't care if he was the only son of Lord Death. His friends were dead and there was nothing else to live for . . .

"Kid!" came a familiar voice. Kid sighed in relief and felt himself be picked up. "Kid are you ok? We need to get out of here!" the voice continued.

Kid opened his eyes and saw-

"Yo, Kid wake up!" a pillow hit his head and the Shinigami fell out of bed. "Ow," he muttered and looked up to see Patti smiling happily at him. "You were having a bad dream!" she said, "You were screaming like a little girl!"

Kid laughed with her, "Yeah, it was just a dream . . .but it was weird." He glanced around him and saw he was in his bedroom, safe. Patti walked to the door, "Soul and Maka invited us to play basketball today! Wanna come? Black Star and Tsubaki are coming too!"

Kid got up, "Uh, sure." And with that being said Patti left, leaving Kid to wonder what his dream meant. _I had been yelling Liz and Patti's name then . . .countries names? Wow, I must really be going insane._

It had been about a year since the defeat of the Kishin, but there were still small signs of insanity around the world. Soul had overcome the black-blood and could use it easily as long as Maka was with him. Crona and Ragnorok were fitting in well into the academy.

Black Star had gone to visit Tsubaki's family in Japan and they'd come back just a few months ago. The annoying assassin had come back some-what more mature, much to everyone's relief. Then there was Stein, he could contain his insanity thanks to Marie, since the two were now officially living together.

Kid's thoughts went to himself . . .for the past few weeks he'd been having random insanity outbursts. Such as laughing about cruel, bloody thoughts or saying things that weren't like him, but the biggest thing was not caring about symmetry. Stein had done some research and decided it was best if Kid didn't go on any missions for a while.

_No matter what I do, I don't care about symmetry._ Kid sighed and got dressed in his, as Liz called it 'normal' outfit. He walked out of his room and found both of his weapons standing there with smiles on their faces, "Well let's go!"

(At the basketball courts)

For some reason Spirit was at the courts with the group, but he had a frown on his face. He watched as Kid made a basket and Maka was thouroughly confused. _My little girl . . .- and then there's Kid. He looks fine, but I know he's suffering somehow._

Soul wrapped his arm around Maka's shoulder, trying to explain to her the rules of basketball. _Does he think he can touch my Maka?_

Spirit stopped his thoughts and the orders from Lord Death from earlier resurfaced in his memories. Spirit sighed, "I better go find that stupid hamburger eating idiot." He took one last glance at Maka, _I hope you'll never have to carry the same burden as Kid does. He's too young for this to happen to him._

Spirit walked away from the basketball courts and into the maze of Death City. _He's too young . . ._

Spirit looked around and saw a familiar person in the middle of eating a hamburger. "Yo Spirit!" the person said walking up the red-head. "Hi America," he replied, "You were supposed to be here yesterday."

America rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well England was yelling at me to NOT come here. He's worried about the meisters and weapons finding out about us if I'm not careful."

"Well that would be bad, but Kid's condition . . .it should've been years until that happened," Spirit said. America nodded, "I know. Wasn't it right before Kid was born that it happened to Lord Death?"

"Uh huh and he could subdue the insanity since he knew Kid would be born soon, but Kid . . .he doesn't really love anyone," Spirit said. America finished his hamburger then said, "He doesn't love his friends?"

Spirit let out a small laugh, "No, he does, I mean love as in family or a lover-uh girlfriend or boyfriend. Kid doesn't have that, he's never loved someone like that. Ever since the Kishin escaped Kid hasn't exactly been trusting his father either." "Aw, now I see," America said, "well I think Kid needs to meet my friends then. I mean if he's going to overcome his insanity."

"No, Kid can't know about the other countries . . .not yet anyway. Maybe we should talk Lord Death about it," Spirit said. America sighed, "It always goes back to that stupid Shinigami, doesn't it? Alright, I'm coming."

They started to walk to the DWMA, not sensing the eyes watching them from not to far away. A silver wolf walked into the place Spirit and America had just been. The wolf growled, but it seemed more like a laugh, then it spoke, "My Kid is going through his insane state. Just as planned, now to get rid of those countries when they come . . .and I'll get my revenge."

**My first crossover! This one will actually be sort of serious instead of a parody or something like that. This one will follow the anime of Soul Eater since the manga isn't done yet.** **It mostly follows Kid, but the other characters will get the spotlight too.**

**~Draconis**


	2. Chapter 2

Kid was enjoying his time with his friends. His dream was long forgotten and now he, along with everyone else had gotten ice cream. He had even freaked out a little on how he needed 2 scoops of ice cream (since 8 was not permitted) instead of 1.

Everyone had just finished their ice cream when it happened. There was a thud and everyone turned to see Kid lying on the ground, _laughing. _"Kid!" Liz yelled and went to him. "Oh no . . ." Tsubaki muttered. Soul and Maka stared in shock, while Black Star followed Liz and Patti to help Kid.

Kid was still laughing and luckily (or unluckily) not a lot of people were out at the moment. "Wha-what do we do?" Liz asked. Patti looked worried and shook her head, not knowing. Black Star sighed, "I could knock him out with my soul wavelength. Then we could bring him more easily to the DWMA."

Liz nodded solemnly as Black Star did as he had said and Kid's laughing stopped. All was silent. _Kid . . .how could this happen?_ Liz thought.

-Inside Kid's mind-

Pain. All over Kid's body. His head hurt, his body, his hands, arms and legs. He wasn't bleeding, he was sure of that, but there was pain. It was as if someone had taken someone had punched him repeatedly, but not hard enough to break his skin.

Then there was the darkness. He couldn't see a thing, but he could hear things.

There was a women screaming, it was as she was scared of something. "No! Don't!" were the only words she was saying. Eventually the screaming stopped and turned into crying and sobbing.

Kid somehow felt very angry, not at the woman, but at something-someone- else. Then the sobbing and crying turned to laughter. A wicked laugh and for some reason Kid joined in. He loved the feeling of just laughing at nothing.

_Nothing . . .is this what it feels like to be insane? The peace of not having to think of anything?_

"Death the Kid. You were born a Shinigami and you are destined to follow your father's path, but you'll have to overcome this insanity first if you ever want to become a Shinigami," said a voice that Kid didn't know.

"Why are you even talking to him bruder? He's unconscious and it's not like he would remember us from when he was little," came a different voice. Kid didn't open his eyes because he wanted to know more about what they were talking about. Although he did notice one thing about them, they both had German accents.

The first voice continued, "Prussia, you know that one day, if he ever gets over this insanity, he'll know about us. I don't get why Lord Death has been keeping us from him, he knew about us when he was younger."

'Prussia' laughed, "You weren't even here yet . . .then again neither was I. It was just China, Rome, Ancient Greece, and I think Germania that knew Lord Death when he was younger."

"Dumbkomph," the first voice muttered. "Aw, come on Germany! I'm awesome! Not a dumbkomph!" Kid opened his eyes and saw 'Prussia' and 'Germany'.

He glanced around him and noticed he was in the infirmary., in one of the beds. "Ah . . .what?" he asked and 'Prussia' and 'Germany' noticed him. 'Prussia' laughed again, "So the prince awakens. Well, you went a bit crazy for a moment there, but Stein says you'll be fine now." 'Germany' sighed, "Yeah . . .fine."

Kid didn't know why, but he liked 'Prussia' and 'Germany', although why they called each other countries' names was a mystery. "Um . . .well I should really go," Kid said. "That wouldn't be a good idea," 'Germany' said. Kid didn't hear and started to sit up, but the pain from his dream suddenly sprung up in his whole body.

He laid back down, "Damn," he muttered. "Eh, don't worry kiddo, you just need some rest," 'Prussia' said. "Kid," 'Germany' said in a softer tone then before, "do you know who we are?" "No, other then calling yourself 'Germany' and 'Prussia' I don't know who you are," Kid replied, anger rising in his voice. "But obviously you know my father."

'Germany' sighed, "I see. Well then I guess I'll tell you." 'Prussia' glanced at his brother, "Seriously West? Lord Death is going to kill you then, although I guess he's too busy talking with America."

"Yes," 'Germany' replied then looked back at Kid, "We are the personifications of Germany-well I am. That is Prussia, my older brother. He only exists because I do. If I die, he does and so does the country of Germany."

Kid's eyes widened, "So . . .every country has someone like you . . .and my father knew about you and, he didn't _TELL_ ME?" "Pretty much," Prussia said, "And right now he's talking to America about your insanity."

Kid sat up in the bed, ignoring the pain, "Then why are you two here? Why not just America since Death City is in . . .that country." He was having a hard time letting the information sink in, but he decided to just start asking his main questions.

Prussia laughed, "Kesesesese~ Well I'm too awesome to not meet Lord Death's son, but we came because there was reportings of a witch in our country and Lord Death wanted to talk to us about it. See if it was effecting us."

"Then we found out about what happened to you and you've gone into your insane state," Germany continued. "My insane state?" Kid asked. "We'll let your father explain that to you," Prussia said. "You also mentioned something of meeting me when I was little," Kid continued.

"When you were first born, Lord Death let us and some of the other countries, including America meet you. He thought you should know about us, but a few days later he decided against it," Germany explained, "and we still don't know why."

"Germany, Prussia," came a voice from behind and it was Spirit with another person behind him. Spirit noticed Kid, "Oh . . .so did . . ."

Prussia nodded, "We told him, he deserves to know, right, America?" He asked the person behind Spirit. America shrugged, "Oh I don't know, just that Lord Death is already pissed off."

"What is he mad about?" Kid asked. "The witch," Spirit blurted out. Everyone glanced at him, expecting a better explanation. Spirit's eyes widened realizing what he'd said, "I wasn't supposed to say that!"

"Spirit, does Lord Death know who the witch is?" Germany asked. Spirit nodded, "Maybe you should go talk to him, while I watch Kid."

Kid shook his head, "No, I'm coming. I need to know if my father has been keeping anything else from me."

He got up and thankfully the pain had subdued, "Germany, Prussia you don't mind if I come with you?" "Of course not!" Prussia said. Germany sighed, "I guess."

(Outside of Death City)

A lone silver wolf walked into the desert, her tail swishing happily. _So it has begun and Lord Death will ever regret doing those things to me._

**Germany and Prussia! I had to fit them in somewhere. Well in the next chapter, Lord Death gets in trouble.**

**~Draconis**


	3. Chapter 3

"REAPER CHOP!"

"Ow!" America yelled, holding his head. Prussia started laughing, but he got a Reaper Chop too. Lord Death glared at both of them, "Did I not tell you to stay away from my son?"

"Technically you didn't ever tell us that-" Germany started to say, before he too got a Reaper Chop. Kid sighed, "Father, please stop."

Due to Kid's request they had all come to the Death Room, but Spirit had stayed behind in fear of Lord Death getting even more mad. He was right.

"Well, did they tell you, who they are?" Lord Death asked. "Yes . . .but I asked them to!" Kid said. Prussia (due to him getting hit with a frying pan a lot and was used to being hit in the head) recovered from his head injury, "But Kid has a right to know! I mean, you knew about us, Lord Death, when you were younger!"

"Yes, but there wasn't a witch back then that wanted to kill you guys," Lord Death muttered. "What?" America yelled. "You should've told us that earlier," Germany said.

"The witch that was reported in you country, Germany . . . she's very powerful and will try to destroy any of you," Lord Death muttered. "Wait! Why?" Kid asked. The nations seemed nice enough, why would this witch want to destroy them?

"Well, that actually might make sense," Prussia said. Kid looked confused. "Well, you see, it's like this. Say if a nation's economy gets bad or something, the nation is affected too. Or vice-versa," America tried explaining.

Still confusion. America tried, again, "Alright. Imagine if I were hurt , then my country would feel it somehow. Or an earthquake struck somewhere, I'd feel it and get injured depending on how big the earthquake was."

"Basically if the witch destroys us, our country would collapse and any person could easily take over," Germany finished. "I was gonna say that!" America yelled. "Exactly. This witch . . .she's been a thorn in my side for as long as I can remember," Lord Death said, "And she wants revenge."

-Outside the DWMA-

Silence.

That's all Black Star could hear.

He was on top of one of the DWMA spikes, on Maka's orders. She had said she sensed some powerful souls around the DWMA, so she had ordered Black Star to go see if there was anyone.

But, there wasn't anyone that Black Star could see or hear. _Now I really wish I had Maka's soul perception._

"Black Star!" yelled a voice from below. Black Star looked down to see Tsubaki, Maka, and Soul standing just below him. Black Star easily jumped down from the spike, landing perfectly.

He stood up, "What?"

"Did you see anything?" Maka asked. "No. But nothing can escape the great me, so obviously there wasn't anything!" Black Star yelled. "Um, well, you could've missed something . . ." Tsubaki said, trying to calm him down (it didn't really work).

"But I saw two powerful souls-" Maka started to protest, then suddenly stopped. "Maka, you ok?" Soul asked. "T-the souls are back . . .and they're in the Death Room with Kid, now," Maka said.

"Is anyone else there?" Tsubaki asked. "There's one more soul that I don't recognize."

"Obviously I'll just bust in there and see who it is!" Black Star said and started laughing. "Black Star, I don't think that's a very good idea," Tsubaki said.

"Black Star you're an idiot," Soul muttered. "Naw! I'm just so great you all WISH you were as smart as me!" Black Star said.

Thus an argument ensued between the two, while Tsubaki tried to calm them down. Maka on the other hand was still trying to figure out what the souls meant and who they were.

_They definitely aren't weapons. Two of them seem to be related to each other, but one of them looks . . .half dead. No, that's not really possible. Then that other one seems to be . . .annoying the first two,_ Maka thought.

She stopped thinking when she saw Kid come out from the doors ,walking towards them. "Kid!" Black Star and Soul stopped their argument and turned their heads to see the young shinigami.

"Yo, Kid! You all better?" Black Star asked, slapping his hand against Kid's back, practically knocking the wind out of him. "Yeah, I'm fine, Black Star," he replied.

"Well, that's good. Liz practically died with worriment and Patti seemed a little worried too," Soul said. "Well, I'm fine! Father said there's nothing to worry about," Kid said.

Maka decided to not mention the souls she had sensed. She'd let Kid tell them what that was all about in his own time, considering his condition.

"You should probably go back home and tell Liz you're ok," Tsubaki suggested. "Yeah, I probably should. She'll probably kick my ass though for making her be worried about me, though," Kid said chuckling.

They all suddenly burst out laughing, but Kid's was mostly fake. He turned his head back to the DWMA. _Is there really a witch that may be more powerful then Medusa was?_

-Medusa's old lab-

"Mistress, why are we here?" an onyx colored wolf growled. He swished his tail angrily, sniffing the chards of glass on the ground. A silver wolf stood next to him, glancing around the destroyed lab.

"Patience, my dear, Remus," she replied, "I've called some people here that might help us with our plans." Remus narrowed his eyes, "Is one of them that werewolf . . .what was his name . . .?"

"Free. That's his name. Yes, he may not be as intelligent as us and he may not be an original wolf, but he's still powerful," she said.

"For now, we wait until they come. Soon enough, my dear Kid will figure out his father's betrayal and will come to me. Then I can destroy the nations."

Remus let out a growl, like, laugh, "Yes, then we can have the world under our rule."

The silver wolf lied down on the ground, laying her head in her paws, "Soon . . ."


	4. Chapter 4

"America wake up," came a voice, but America still had his head in his arms, fast asleep. Russia sighed, "America has been falling asleep during the World Conferences for the past month. What's wrong with him?"

"He's just worried about Kid," Prussia replied.

They were sitting together for the World Conference, but it had just ended and most of the nations were leaving. " Oh, you told me he knows about us, now. And Lord Death got mad, da?" Russia asked.

"You could say that," Germany said from behind. Prussia stood up from his seat and wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulders, "You know, we should really go visit Kid, again, West! It'd be fun, since you both have OCD!"

"I don't have OCD," Germany replied, getting Prussia's arm off of him.

America opened one, sleepy, eye. "You actually do, but its mild," he muttered and closed his eyes again. "America?" Russia, asked, trying to wake up the sleeping nation.

"Too tired," America muttered. "Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Italy suddenly asked, appearing out of nowhere. "Italy this doesn't concern you-" Germany started to say, before he was interrupted.

"We were just talking about the DWMA. Of course I can't go there too often because my awesomeness would be too much for it!" Prussia yelled. "What are you guys still doing here, aru?" came a voice from the door to the conference room.

"Hi China!" Italy said, "The others were talking about . . .I forget."

"The DWMA," Russia said. "Why would you ever talk about that school, aru? We aren't supposed to go there" China said, carefully (he had to make sure Russia didn't try to do anything with him). "Our comrades here went there about a month ago," Russia said.

"What, aru? Lord Death wouldn't ever allow that!" China yelled. "China, calm down," Japan said, appearing next to the older nation.

"Well, Germany, America and I DID go there and now Kid knows about us. In fact, Gilbird should be with Kid right now," Prussia said.

"WHAT?"

-In class Crescent Moon-

"-and that ends our dissection for today," Stein said. "Class dismissed."

Everyone started to leave the classroom-except Kid. He was lost in his thoughts and hadn't noticed everyone leaving. "Hey, Kid! Stop daydreaming!" an obnoxious voice yelled.

Kid looked up to see Black Star and Tsubaki standing not too far away from him. "Huh? Oh, class is over. I didn't notice," Kid said, getting up. "You never do anymore! I always have to come and get you!" Black Star snapped.

Kid sighed in irritation, "You don't need to. I'm perfectly fine on my own. Ever since I collapsed about a month ago you've all been different around me! More careful then usual!"

He stormed out of the classroom, slamming the door behind him. Tsubaki flinched as the door slammed. "Oh, he's just paranoid about something," Stein said, from his chair.

"Like what?" Black Star asked. Stein smirked, "I'll let Kid tell you that."

-Outside the DWMA-

Kid stormed down the stairs of the DWMA and into the streets of Death City. He didn't really care where he was going, just away from his friends. _They don't understand! Not at all! They don't understand what it's like to be a Shinigami! They don't get that all Shinigami's go through an insane state once in their life and I'm going through mine!_

Kid sighed and stopped walking, realizing he was in front of his mansion's doors. He thought back to what his father had told him the very day after the nation's visit.

"_Kid. I wanted to tell you about . . .why you've been acting . . .unusual lately."_

"_Alright. Why?"_

"_You see, every Shinigami in our family has gone through what we call an 'insane state'. It only comes once and you well . . .go insane for a short while. If you can't overcome it, you die. Mine happened right before you were born and obviously I overcame it."_

"_So, I'm going through mine right now?"_

"_Yep! But I'm sure you'll overcome it!"_

Kid sighed, _And he didn't even mention the nations. _

"Peep?"

Kid looked up to see a little yellow bird flying right above him. "What are you doing here?" he asked the bird as if it'd answer. The bird flew onto Kid's shoulder, staying there and looking at the door to Gallows Mansion.

"You want me to go inside?"

"Peep!"

Kid thought it was rather weird for this bird to be acting like this, but went into his mansion anyway. Once inside the bird flew to certain door that Kid never really used. "The basement?"

The bird kept flying in front of the door, frantically. Kid shrugged and walked over to the door, turning the doorknob. There was a staircase and the bird flew down it. "This sure is weird," Kid muttered, but followed the bird.

It was much brighter then Kid expected it to be in the basement. There were some windows near the ceiling that let some light in, onto tons of dusty boxes and a lot of other things.

Kid glanced around and found the bird sitting on a box labeled:

**_Lord Death and Me_**

**_The DWMA_**

**_Our Family_**

The first two had been crossed out and the last one seemed to be the most recently written. The bird let out another small peep, probably telling Kid to open the box. The bird flew over to Kid's shoulder, again, and waited.

Kid sighed, "Yeah, I'm definitely going crazy." He sat down on the dusty ground and opened the box to see a few photo albums in it.

He pulled the photo albums out and pushed the box out of the way ,to make room for the albums, on the floor.

Each one was a different color, maroon, black, and a dark green.

Kid opened the maroon one (he had been having an obsession over the color lately) and stared at the photos, in shock.

There was a photo with him a probably around three years old, with a girl that age. She had flaming red hair and bright green eyes. They were standing next to each other and behind them were two adults.

The first one looked like a older version of Kid. He assumed it was his father in a human form, that he'd told his son, he had. Standing next to him was a woman with long silver colored hair (basically the same color as Stein's) and the same bright green eyes as the girl.

Right underneath the photo was written the words:

**_Lord Death's Family._**


End file.
